The Never Ending Struggles
by Shadows Clan
Summary: After the war, Kira,Athrun and the rest of the ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces will face a threat to both sides, which can cause the start of another war between them. Kira and Athrun are on a mission to stop and bring peace once again.


Mobile Suit  
Gundam Seed's  
The Never Ending Struggles  
  
After the war between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance forces, everyone starts celebrating. The crew of the vessel Archangel is in relief that they are safe and are standing on Earth. The ZAFT forces have disposed of their vessels, but the mobile suits are kept in a safe place. The pilot of the Mobile Suit Aegis and Mobile Suit Justice heads to Earth. Athrun Zara heads to Earth to meet with his old close friend Kira Yamato, the pilot of Mobile Suit Strike and Mobile Suit Freedom.  
  
On Earth, Kira and Athrun meet in a peaceful place and start a really emotional chat.  
  
Athrun: At last Kira, at last we can talk, not in the battlefield, but here, as friends.  
  
Kira: I'm glad the war is over. Not a pretty one, but I'm just glad is over.  
  
Athrun: What are you plans Kira?  
  
Kira: I don't really know, I just have to take care of the Freedom before I can leave the Alliance force and become a civilian again.  
  
Athrun: Well, I hope everything goes well. I will soon be marrying Lakas Klyne, and I want you to be there Kira.  
  
Kira is a bit surprised.  
  
Kira: Athrun......I don't know what to say.  
  
Athrun: Kira, just come please, it will mean a lot to me.  
  
Kira: (smiles) I will be there. I promise.  
  
Athrun: Thank you Kira. I will have to leave soon, but I'll send you a message of the date of my marriange. You can come with your friends too. Kira: Very well.  
  
Athrun heads back to the shuttle, while Kira heads back to the base where the Archangel is kept. Meanwhile, LT. Ramias is having a chat with LT. Mwu La Fllaga.  
  
Lt. Ramias: Well, I'm glad the war is over.  
  
Lt. La Fllaga: It's over alright, but I'm not in peace, not until the mobile suits still exists.  
  
Lt. Ramias: ZAFT has agreed to shut them down and keep them safe, so are we.  
  
Lt. La Fllaga: Yeah, but who knows what could happen...but my main concern is Kira.  
  
Lt. Ramias: He will be alright. He finally has peace. He deserves it. He fought hard against his fellow coordinators, especially his own friend. I really appreciate it.  
  
Kira comes by and sees both Ramias and La Fllaga.  
  
Kira: Excuse me captain, how come you are all still here.  
  
Lt. Ramias: I'm just dealing with some stuff.  
  
Lt. La Fllaga: You know, we don't want to start another war, so we are just disposing of some stuff.  
  
Kira: What will happen to Freedom? What about me.  
  
Lt. Ramias: Freedom will be in a safe place, while you will return to your civilian life, just enjoy the peace.  
  
Everyone heads to the archangel to prepare for its disposal) Peace seems to surround everywhere, except for one place. In space, there was a fleet that is actually against ZAFT and the Alliance Forces. They are well armed with Mobile Suits, G Weapons and good commanders and they are plotting something fishy.  
  
Time has passed, and Athrun is about to marry Lakas. Everyone is there, especially Kira, who kept his promise. This takes place in Earth. Kagari was sitting with Kira, Sai, Fley and company however, there is a little earthquake going on. Kira goes outside and sees 5 mobile suits not identified. Athrun runs and sees the mobile suits as well. People started to panic and run to safety.  
  
Kira: How is it possible?  
  
Athrun: I...I don't understand. It is not the ZAFT forces..  
  
Kira: Neither the Earth Alliance forces.  
  
Mwu La Fllaga appears.  
  
Lt. La Fllaga: It must be a fleet upset with the results of the war. Lt. Ramias wants you Kira to head back to base as soon as possible.  
  
Kira: But....  
  
Lt. La Fllaga: I understand that you thought it was over, but always after a war, there will be conflicts existing, so we must keep fighting to preserve the peace. Kira, you know you can make a difference, just as you and Athrun made in the last war. You two are especial, you two want peace so bad that you'll do what it takes. Kira, if you want to preserve peace, you know where to go. Athrun, you can come as well.  
  
Kira looks disappointed.  
  
Athrun: Kira, we must fight, fight to preserve peace. I will go and stop this madness.  
  
Kira: I'll go as well.  
  
Kira, Athrun, and Mwu La Fllaga heads to the base, followed by Sai and company. Lakas is taken to a safe place, along with her father, Sigel Klyne.  
  
At the base, Lt. Ramias briefs Kira and Athrun about their enemy.  
  
Lt. Ramias: Our enemy is a fleet from ZAFT. They were disappointed and decided to act alone. Your mission is to neutralize the mobile suits, while Mwu La Fllaga and the Zero will go to space and fight the fleet along with the Archangel. After you have neutralize, you are to come to space to join the archangel.  
  
Kira: Understood.  
  
Lt. Ramias: Kira, Freedom is ready. Athrun, Justice is on its way in a shuttle. It will be here soon.  
  
Athrun: Very well  
  
Lt. Ramias: well, good luck pilots.  
  
A shuttle arrives at the base containing the Justice. Kira is setting up Freedom, while Athrun quickly sets up his Justice. The Archangel leaves the base with its usual crew. While it goes through the atmosphere, it is being covered by G Weapons. The archangel reaches spaces and the Zero launches and engages in battle against the MS.  
  
While in earth, Kira and Athrun are engage in battle with the mysterious mobile suits. The leader of the mobile suits talks to Kira.  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: You people are fools.  
  
Kira: What are you talking about? Why are you attacking at times of peace?  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: because there is something missing, and when there is peace, there is no place for warriors like us.  
  
Athrun: There is always something to do. That's what peace is about.  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: Anyway, you guys fell for our trap. We needed to lure you two out and let the others go to space.  
  
Kira: What do you intend to do?  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: That vessel will be captured by our fleet, plus I personally will seek for the destruction of those two mobile suits, and capture you two.  
  
Athrun: We won't let it happen.  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: It has happened already.  
  
Kira: What?  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: That vessel has already been captured by our forces, now we only need to complete our mission.  
  
The Mobile Suit Leader laughs out loud and orders his comrades to destroy the mobile suits.  
  
While Kira charges to attack the leader, Athrun is surrounded and attacked by the other mobile suits.  
  
Athrun: Kira, protect the civilians.  
  
Kira looks at the leading mobile suit and sees it pointing at the people hiding in the base.  
  
Mobile Suit Leader: If you two don't get out of your cockpits, I will destroy all the people in here with my newest weapon.  
  
Kira sees the laser gun charging, which causes jamming in his radar.  
  
What will be the faith of the people on Earth? Will Kira and Athrun save the earth and end this unexpected invasion, or the fleet will get away with their demands. What will happen? Another war? The answers will be revealed in our next act coming soon. 


End file.
